Life, camera, follow!
by Darkshadow1005
Summary: This story is mainly for the fans of my other stories. Each chap is a short chap of each of my pets. Since I NEVER get to write about the others. I decided to follow all of my pets around for a day with a camera and document it. :D
1. 1 Everlasting

**Chapter 1: Everlasting**

"Is..is it on?" -click- "Ok, now it's on!"

"Hello fellow Neopians!", Shadow turned the camera she was holding towards her face to record herself, "I just bought a new camera and I thought I'd go run around the house with it and then when I'm done I'll throw the film up on Neovision. So, starting now I'm going to go and follow the first pet of mine that I see once I walk out that door," she said pointing at her bedroom door behind her.

She walked around to the back of the camera and shook it a bit until it came off of the tripod it was sitting on. She put her hand through the strap on the side and held the camera up to her eye level and walked out.

"Okay, so the first pet is...Everlasting!"

Everlasting was walking out of his room holding up a handheld gaming console to his face. He looked up when he heard his name called.

"Um..what are you doing with that camera?" He asked looking warily at the camera that Shadow held up.

"Just a quick video of you. I'm doing one of everyone, just for a daily life thing. So what are you doing?"

"I'm playing my new game, Korbat's lab," he said holding up the game in his hand.

"Wait, isn't that an old game?" Shadow asked looking at the game over the camera.

"Yea, well they re-did it. The graphics are much better now....Ok can you set down the camera? You know how I feel about non-living things watching me," Everlasting said nervously staring at the camera.

"Yea, no. I can't drop the camera. You can blame your luck though, you were the first I saw. So you're first to be recorded. I don't see the whole non-living thing. You play games where zombies and things stare at you," Shadow said.

"Well yea, but then you blow their heads off with a shot gun. So it makes you feel better," he said shivering, the bell on the end of his hat jingling.

Everlasting was now about eighteen years old, he stood about 5 feet, 8 inches tall. He was wearing a grey t-shirt today with simple blue jeans that had a small hole in the left leg. Two bare red feet with black toes showed out from underneath the jeans. He also wore his long black hat that he gained after being painted Halloween, a jingle bell was sewed onto the end of it, thanks to Shadow. It now jingled with every step he took. His maroon colored hair stuck out from underneath the hat, and two cream-colored locks peeked out from the front to hang down on his fore-head just above two emerald-colored eyes.

He looked at her for a few more moments before bringing his red and black wings up and around him to hide his face and began to walk away, his red tail with black rings dragging behind him.

"H-hey wait! Where are you going?" Shadow asked following him closely with the camera.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make some toast with peanut butter. I'm hungry and it's not even close to lunch. Who's cooking today anyway?" He asked slightly bringing his right wing back a bit to look at her.

"I think its Rajiv's turn to cook today," Shadow said as she followed Everlasting into the kitchen.

"Yea, I think I might just eat out then hahaha," Everlasting said chuckling to himself. He sat his game down on the kitchen counter and began shuffling through the cabinets to find the bread, which with his wings up was, the task was harder than it looked.

Shadow filmed him for a few more minutes before saying, "You know you can make that a lot easier if you'd just put your wings back and relax."

"Hah, and let you steal parts of my soul with that devil-camera of yours? No."

"You're just being silly Everlasting. Ever since you talked with that ghost in the Woods, you've been paranoid of cameras of any kind. I'm surprised you get around electronics at all," Shadow sighed.

"Hey! Electronics are practically my life...Just not those electronics," he said still shuffling through the cabinets. "Yes! There it is! Come to daddy little bread loaf," Everlasting said.

"Mmkay Everlasting. You just nom that bread, I need to find someone else to film. Someone who's not SCARED of being filmed. You pansy...," Shadow exclaimed at him.

"Yes'm. Yes I am, and I am very proud of my pansy title, do you know how many pets compete for such a title?" he replied with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I couldn't imagine," said Shadow in a bored tone.

"Hundreds," Everlasting replied, finally relaxing his wings long enough to put some peanut butter, that was conveniently already on the counter, on his slices of bread. "Seriously Mom, go film someone else already...THERE!" Everlasting pointed to someone behind Shadow.

Shadow turned around with her camera to focus on a very confused Citrus, her grey kacheek, looking up from the fridge after grabbing an orange juice box.

"Aw don't put Citrus on the spot light like that Everlasting, he's new," she said turning back around to..nothing. "Everlasting? Everlasting? Hey!" She yelled as she saw his tail disappear around the corner and then heard his door slam behind him.

"Crap, he escaped. Ah well," Shadow sighed and turned back around to Citrus, who was still looking around confused.

"So Citrus? What have you been doing today?"


	2. 2 Citrus

**Chapter 2: Citrus**

"So Citrus? What have you been doing today?" Shadow asked, as she slowly approached Citrus.

Citrus, also know as CitrusRose, was the newest edition to the Shadow family. Shadow had received a neomail from a wonderfully nice neopian a month before, offering Citrus to Shadow for adoption. The person had seen one of Shadow's lists of her dream pets, a grey kacheek was listed and the neopian had just the kacheek. Shadow had taken Citrus into her home immediately. Now she had been spoiling him, and trying to figure out more about him, not too much avail though.

Citrus stood about 5 feet, 7 inches. Just about Everlasting's size, and inch less. A year less too, Citrus was 17 while Everlasting was 18. He loved his name apparently and tried to express it as much as he could, his head adorned with a black beanie cap with a red rose patch sewed onto the front, his strikingly bright hair poked out from underneath the cap. Citrus's hair was probably the most striking thing on his person, it was colored in three parts. The first part was a section of hair that poked out on the left side, it was a bright lime green with yellow horizontal lines going acrossed it, the second part was the small bunch of bangs that fell down towards the middle of his forehead, this bunch was just a clump of bright lemon yellow, and the last was the section of hair on the right that resembled the hair on the left.

Citrus's grey kacheek ears snuck out from underneath the hair though. In his right ear were two black stub piercings, one smaller than the other. In his right ear a silver ring piercing. Another thing in his ears was why he was so confused at Shadow. Earbuds, he was pumping his mp3 into his ears as always, so he couldn't hear a thing that was going on.

Two, almost sad looking grey eyes, stared at Shadow, trying to figure out her motives with the camera. He finally decided to look down at his black pants and shoes, and begin fiddling with the edge of his shirt. His shirt also went along with the 'rose' part of his name. It was a plain grey shirt, but near the collar of the shirt little rose petals were falling down and got bigger as the design reached the bottom. A design of green thorn-covered vines twisted up the sleeves of the shirt.

Citrus continued to fiddle with his shirt until Shadow tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. He jumped at this, but looked at her anyway. She signaled to him to take out the ear buds.

He reached into his pants pocket, fished out the mp3 player, turned it off and popped out the earbuds.

"Yes? Sorry...If I did anything wrong," he said rather timidly. Timidly was basically Citrus's voice all together, he rarely spoke at all. Shadow figured he just needed more time to get used to the family before he spoke up. A lot of her pets did, she didn't blame them though, they did have an odd family. It took a bit to adjust to the chaos.

"No, you're not in trouble at all. I'm just filming the family for the day, trying to show everyone my family. You just happen to be the second one, Everlasting escaped," Shadow smiled at him. "So! What's going on? Don't be shy, I really want to know more about you."

Citrus looked at her and the camera, thinking about what to say. "Um..ok. Well as for the day, I just came in here for an apple juice box..Then I was planning on going back to my room and working on my wi-...project," as he said this he opened the fridge and pulled out a small apple juice box.

"What's your project?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it now," he said looking back down to the floor.

"Well, I'm not going to pressure you, but really it'd be nice if you open up. No one in this family will laugh at you, unless you fall on your face. They all know better, trust me. Now how about we go to the living room and you can tell me whatever you want?" Shadow said, offering him a hand.

He slowly took it and followed her into the living room, sipping on his juice.

They set down on the couch, Shadow turned the camera back on him as he curled up on the other side of the couch, cuddling his tail to his chest, he looked over at her. "Well, I never really had any goals in life. Never bothered, I didn't think there was a point. But then one day, a long time ago, I was out walking around by myself through the park and saw some faerie kacheeks flying around. There were about three of them," he stopped here to take another sip, "One of them spotted me, I guess they figured I was just a pet having a bad day, not a grey, and scooped me up with them. We flew around all day long. Ever since then I've wanted to be able to fly so badly it almost hurts," he sighed.

"So is that why I see you staring at the sky so much?" Shadow asked him. She waved to her lutari, Ourania, who was passing through the room.

Citrus watched Ourania pass through the room going towards outside. After she left he continued, "Yea mostly. I really want to fly, but I don't want to be painted anything else. I know it's odd to say, but I like being my grey-self. But recently I noticed plenty of pets that aren't supposed to have wings, flying. When I asked one they said that they bought them from the NC mall. I went to check it out immediately, but they were so expensive, plus they aren't even paid for with regular neopoints! Something called neocash," he took another sip, "So I stared at the selection of wings until I saw some that were called 'mechanical wings'. I pulled out a small notebook I had with me and quickly drew them, taking notes and things. I've decided to just build my own. I'm still a long ways away from being done though..."

"Ah! So that's why I hear power tools going on in your room all the time. I was starting to worry there for a bit," Shadow said.

Citrus gave a small smile and continued to sip on his juice.

Shadow was about to get up and say good bye to Citrus, but he spoke up first.

"H-hey. I want to ask you something. I've heard a lot of the pets kind of talk about him, but not much. I've never seen him around here, so I'm a little nervous to ask about him," Citrus said nervously.

"Um, yea sure. Ask away," Shadow replied.

"Ok..They talk about some guy named Demon. They said he was a kougra or something. But, I've never seen a kougra around here before. Maybe he comes and goes like Nylee?"

Shadow stopped to stare at him and think about the question. "Well, no he doesn't come and go like Nylee or anyone like that. He was kicked out of the house a long time ago. Back when I had just my original four pets. Soon after that though, the family extended and we got better. He left to go onto the Haunted Woods."

"Wait. Kicked out for what? I'd like to know so I don't kicked out too..." Citrus said looking at his now empty juice box.

"Oh no need to worry about that," Shadow patted him on the head, "He was kicked out for extreme violence towards others, and he was dangerous. So he had to...go."

"Ok..then, well I-I promise to try not to hurt anyone. I'll keep the power-tools in my room then," he said this and slid off of the couch.

"Ok, I'm not worried about you though Citrus. He was just, well I'm not sure what word I should use, but you couldn't do as much harm as he could. So no worries. I do agree with the power-tools in your room thing. Some of the younger ones, like Hanna, could grab them. And well she doesn't need them." Shadow smiled.

"Right, noted," he said from the kitchen as he dropped his empty juice box in the trash and made his way back to his room.

Soon enough Shadow could hear the sound of a drill start up again. She sat on the couch for a moment to think about what Citrus said. What had happened to Demon since he left she wondered?

She quickly erased the thought from her mind. She picked up the camera ready to move onto the next pet. But not before teasing Everlasting, "Hey Everlasting! Guess what? Citrus spoke directly to the camera without flinching! You just got beaten by a grey pet!"

Soon she heard a response of, "I don't care" sound from Everlasting's room. She smiled and headed outside, maybe go follow Ourania for a while.

(AN: Next chapter will be shorter, and funnier. Sorry, he is a grey pet after all lol. Anyways! Demon is up next! How? You'll see. :D)


End file.
